


Give me some sugar

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sugar baby!Minhyuk, Sugar daddy! Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Chae Hyungwon has been Lee Minhyuk’s sugar daddy for almost a year. The only thing he asks of Minhyuk in exchange for his money is company. Someone to have a meal with him or go watch a film with him. In all honesty, Hyungwon just wanted someone to spoil and Minhyuk just wanted his tuition paid and a couple of Gucci slides. With Christmas coming up, Hyungwon has a very important gift for Minhyuk.





	Give me some sugar

**Author's Note:**

> How do you NOT expect me to write sugar baby min asking sugar daddy Won for expensive things for their first Christmas? This is not proofread cause I wrote this at 5am and it’s currently 7am so I’m dying. Anyhow enjoy and please leave a comment if you’d like!

The Seoul streets where filled with the color white. So pure and so beautiful, almost like Hyungwon’s hair. Minhyuk tucked his notebook into his bag and smiled at the thought of Hyungwon.

They had an interesting relationship. 

In the beginning of the year, Minhyuk was struggling to complete his payment for his second to last semester of college before he graduated. As time went on, his rent started to increase and his job at the nearby campus cafe wasn’t cutting it anymore. He turned to twitter for help. He didn’t actually expect anyone to donate to his PayPal but when he woke up the next morning, he had a hot four thousand dollars in his bank account. There was a message with the donation that read 

 

_I hope this is of good use to you! Fighting!_

 

Minhyuk remembers rubbing his eyes and having to refresh the page. Who had four thousand dollars to just throw around? 

Minhyuk didn’t know how to thank him so he tweeted a thank you to his anonymous donor and went about his day.

The second time it happened, it was only a few weeks later that Minhyuk had used the money to pay his tutition, his books and his car note and he completely forgot all about his rent. He thought about the person that sent him money before and figure it was worth a shot. He tweeted once again.

 

_Mister Anonymous living-saving man, if you read this, could you perhaps also pay my rent?_

 

Minhyuk didn’t expect a response much like the first time so he was surprised that he got a dm on twitter by a man called Chae Hyungwon. 

Minhyuk lurked on his account before accepting the request. He figured out that Chae Hyungwon just really liked animals and memes. Minhyuk was almost positive that it was not the guy who had given him four thousand dollars that one time.

 

**How much is your rent?**

 

_.. about 980. I live in a studio._

 

**Okay. I’ll go ahead and PayPal you now.**

 

Minhyuk almost sobbed when he received a notification that he was just sent money through PayPal. 

 

_Why’re you sending me money?_

 

**Dont you need it?**

 

_Yes but... I don’t know. It feels weird accepting money without doing anything for you._

 

**Is there something you want to do for me?**

 

_... Sorry but I can’t give you a blowjob. I’m not a sugar baby._

 

**Lol, I’m not asking for a blowjob! Forreal though, if you truly need the money and need a pick me up a few times a month, I can help you. You don’t have to do anything for me.**

 

_Really? What the fuck?_

 

**Im serious. I guess, in a way I can be your sugar daddy but you really don’t have to do anything.**

 

.. _okay_.

 

 

 

Eventually, Minhyuk and Hyungwon met up when they found out Hyungwon also lived in Seoul. Minhyuk thought it’d be nice to buy him a cup of iced coffee.

 

”You know, you’re much more attractive than I thought you were going to be” Minhyuk said.  

Hyungwon laughed and shook his head in amusement.

”Did you think I was some old guy behind a computer screen?”

”Yes” Minhyuk deadpanned. That caused Hyungwon to laugh again. 

“Well I’m glad to know you are pleased with my appearance. Though... can I ask you something?” And it was at that point that Minhyuk figured Hyungwon was going to ask for a blowjob after giving him all that money. Minhyuk decided he wouldn’t mind. Not anymore. If Hyungwon wanted a blowjob, Minhyuk wouldn’t mind giving him one. 

 

“My family... they’re a bit crazy about me finding someone. It’s my grandmas birthday in a week and she thinks I have a significant other. I know you’re busy, especially with this being your last year in school but, if there’s any chance, do you think you can do me the favor of accompanying me to her birthday dinner?” Hyungwon said with a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

”It’s just that, she’s getting real old and she’s never got to see me be with anyone and I-“

”Sure”

”- what?”

”Sure. Ill go. It’s the least I can do. Now that I know you’re not an old man who wants to fuck, I can help you with whatever you need” Hyungwon smiled and took a sip of his drink. 

 

 

 

Months passed and Hyungwon and Minhyuk became good friends - - - with benefits.

Turns out Hyungwon was the one to give Minhyuk a blowjob. 

Their relationship hasn’t been talked about. They stand in a place where Hyungwon buys Minhyuk nice expensive things and Minhyuk lets him fuck him. 

What Minhyuk hates was that he had started to develop feelings for Hyungwon the more he got to know him. 

Hyungwon is Vice President of a company his father created, he was the CEO and Hyungwon, being the only child, had to take up the role of a leader and take his fathers place. Hyungwon didn’t hate it but he also didn’t like it. He found it extremely boring so when Minhyuk came into his life he soon realized he loved spoiling the older man. 

Ironic how Minhyuk was the older of the two but he was the sugar baby. 

 

Minhyuk found himself enjoying Hyungwon’s company everyday. If Hyungwon wasn’t working, he’d take Minhyuk to the mall and buy him whatever he wanted. Minhyuk sure had an expensive fashion taste but Hyungwon wasn’t complaining when he was able to see Minhyuk in beautiful low buttoned tight shirts and shimmery silver and gold watches. 

 

Hyungwon’s family really seemed to like Minhyuk. They, of course, didn’t know he was Hyungwon’s sugar baby but they didn’t question that he didn’t have a lot of money like they did. If anything, they encouraged Hyungwon to buy Minhyuk things so Hyungwon can woo him and finally ask him out. 

 

Minhyuk's family was a tad bit more worried. They knew of Hyungwon and how much money he’d given Minhyuk but they were afraid Minhyuk would fall too hard and Hyungwon wouldn’t return his feelings. You can’t escaoe the questions your family throws at you when they ask _where did you get that bag and how did you manage to pay your bills without asking for help?_

 

Minhyuk sighed and kicked some snow on the ground. He was waiting for Hyungwon who would be picking him up to have some lunch before he went to work. Minhyuk had just finished his last exam for the semester. He was finally free of college, of exams, of stress. Now all he had to worry about is the actual passing and graduating college so he could start on his career. 

 

Minhyuk thought about Hyungwon. Hyungwon who was actually really funny and cheered him up whenever he’d have a bad day in class. Hyungwon with his white hair that Minhyuk loves to run his fingers through so much. 

 

How was he supposed to tell him how he feels? What if Hyungwon doesn’t want a relationship?

 

It would make sense. If he was looking for someone to spoil, it obviously meant he didn’t want to be in a committed relationship.

 

What would happen if Minhyuk told him? Would he accept his feelings? Would he deny him? If he denies him, would they still have the relationship they have now? So many questions ran through Minhyuk’s head that he didn’t notice Hyungwon walking towards him. 

 

When Hyungwon placed his hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder, Minhyuk jumped slightly, startled.

 

”Are you okay? You spaced out pretty hard there.”

 

”I’m fine. Just tired. How was work?” Hyungwon sighed at the mention of his job. 

 

“It was okay. I missed you though.”

 

”Shut up” Minhyuk pushed him. He hated when Hyungwon acted this way. It gave him hope that maybe he might like him too.

 

”What do you want to eat?” Minhyuk asked.

 

”How about chicken? Fried chicken sounds good right about now” Hyungwon said thoughtfully.

 

” Mmm I’m always down for fried chicken. Come on, I know a good place nearby” Minhyuk said while grabbing Hyungwons wrist to pull him along. Hyungwon let himself be dragged until he decided he wanted to be closer to Minhyuk so he pulled him so his back was to his chest and they walked together like that, with Hyungwon hugging Minhyuk from behind. 

 

“Is there anything you want specifically today?” Hyungwon asked as soon as they finished eating.

 

”Does my baby need more shoes?” Hyungwon said cheekily.

 

”Won, I have plenty of shoes. But.. if you want.. a new coat would be nice” so they went shopping for an expensive Louis Vuitton coat. 

 

Hyungwon bought Minhyuk anything he requested. A few months into their weird relationship and Hyungwon got Minhyuk a new apartment. He bought his groceries every two weeks and paid all his bills. In a way, Minhyuk felt bad but also, he felt loved. Hyungwon gave him everything. Whether he wanted it or needed it. It became more than Minhyuk needing to pay his tuition and Hyungwon just wanting someone to have a meal with. It was an interesting relationship and Minhyuk cherished every single second of it. 

 

When Minhyuk asked Hyungwon if he wanted to spend Christmas with him and his family, Hyungwon was shocked. He hadn’t told Minhyuk how his parents were off on a business trip in America and he’d been left all alone for Christmas. He didnt want Minhyuk to feel bad and he surely didn’t want to keep Minhyuk away from his family.

 

”Are you sure that’s okay? You’re family kind of knows that I’m your sugar daddy.” 

 

“A young and handsome sugar daddy!” Hyungwon chuckled and pulled his blabbering baby into his arms.

 

”Not as handsome as my sugar baby.”

 

 

 

Hyungwon was freaking out. It was Christmas Eve and he was at the Lee’s family home. Hyungwon brought gifts for everyone, the presents stacked upon each other making the height of them almost as tall as the tree itself. Hyungwon may have bought a tad too much but he didn’t care. When he saw how happy Minhyuk’s mother was because he brought her flowers, he knew it’d be worth it. 

 

Everyone expected Minhyuk to be spoiled by Hyungwon on Christmas. It was their first Christmas together, it was only appropriate for Hyungwon to shower him with gifts. But the truth was, not a single present from Hyungwon to Minhyuk was under the tree. No one said anything about it. 

 

Minhyuk however was glad Hyungwon wasn’t planning on giving him anything. Everyday felt like Christmas with Hyungwon and if anyone needed to be spoiled it was him.

 

So that night, when dinner was finished and all plates had been washed, the two boys said goodnight and went up to Minhyuk’s old room where they would share a bed. Minhyuk pulled out his presents for Hyungwon. 

 

A sweater Hyungwon had been eyeing one day when they went shopping together but he didn’t get it for himself saying he didn’t need it. 

 

Minhyuk, despite Hyungwon’s protests, never quit his job at the cafe on campus. With every single paycheck he saved up, he was able to afford the sweater Hyungwon really wanted. 

 

“What’s this?” Hyungwon said.

 

”For you. Open it up” Minhyuk said. Hyungwon nodded and opening up his present. His eyes almost got teary when he realized what it was.

 

“How did you-“

 

”I saved up all my money to buy it for you. Do you like it?” Minhyuk said nervously. Hyungwon didn’t even say anything. He couldn’t express his feelings with words. 

 

Actions speak louder than words so Hyungwon kissed Minhyuk on the lips with so much passion. 

 

He hoped Minhyuk got the memo.

”Thank you”

 

Peck.

 

”Thank you”

 

Peck.

 

”Thank you”

 

Peck. 

 

Minhyuk giggled into the kisses and sat up straight. 

 

“I’m glad you like it. That’s not all I got you...” he reached under his bed and pulled out another box. Hyungwon opened it up and blushed a deep red when he realized that it was a new toy that they would totally try that night.

 

The night ended with Minhyuk trying to be as quiet as possible when he reached his orgasm and Hyungwon kissing his neck and shoulders, leaving him with love bites all over.

 

He was his.

 

In the morning, Hyungwon was the first to wake up. He reached by the bed and into his bag and pulled out a small box. Minhyuk was on his chest and Hyungwon’s arm was around him, rubbing his back. 

 

Hyungwon twisted the box in his hands and felt his heart start to speed up. He was going to ask Minhyuk to officially be his. 

 

When Minhyuk got up, he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and kissed Hyungwon’s cheek.

 

Everything they did was what a couple would do. It was only right for Hyungwon to ask him what he wanted to ask for so long. A year is a long time, but it is also a short time. 

 

“Morning, Won”

 

”Morning, Min” Hyungwon said. He sat up on Minhyuk’s bed and brought Minhyuk close to him. Minhyuk’s head was right under his nose and he inhaled the sweet smell of Minhyuk.

 

”I have something to ask you” 

 

“Okay?” Minhyuk mumbled against his chest confusingly.

 

Hyungwon pulled away and reached down to his beg for the second time that morning and grabbed the small box.

 

He hid it behind his back and watched Minhyuk watch him with curiousity. 

 

“Why’re you acting weird? You’re scaring me.”

 

When Hyungwon got down on one knee Minhyuk almost fainted.

 

What was he doing?

 

”Minhyuk. I don’t know if this is inappropriate but I just wanted to tell you something very important. First of all, this isn’t a proposal, but it is a promise. A promise to treat you kind and with respect. A promise to help you with whatever you need. This is a promise that I can be yours, only if you accept of course. I don’t know if you feel the same way but... if you do, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend? Officially?” Hyungwon finished with a shaky breath at the end.

 

Minhyuk was at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish or of water. Hyungwon began to sweat nervously.

 

”Fuck, oh my god Hyungwon! You fucking cheeseball of course I’ll be your boyfriend” Minhyuk said on the verge of tears. He jumped and tackled Hyungwon onto the floor and kissed all over his face.

 

”Oh my god you idiot. You’re such a fucking idiot. What took you so long?”

 

”I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same. I’m your sugar daddy afterall.”

”No, you’re my boyfriend.”

 


End file.
